fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amid
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Tordo (Ancestor) Reptor (Grandfather) Ethnia (Mother) Tailtiu (Aunt) Bloom (Uncle) Linda (Sister) Arthur (Cousin) Tine (Cousin) Ishtore (Cousin) Ishtar (Cousin) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class =Wind Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Amid is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the substitute character of his cousin Arthur if Tailtiu was not paired up. He is the son of Ethnia, and the nephew of Tailtiu. Once promoted, he is the only playable male Mage Fighter in the game. Similar to Arthur, Amid is also looking for his sister, who in this case is Linda. He has minor Thrud Holy Blood and comes with a wind tome. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |20% |40% |50% |40% |20% |20% |20% |} Promotional Gains C B A }} Overall Amid starts off fairly well for a substitute character, having Adept and wind magic at his disposal right from the get-go alongside minor Thrud blood for higher than average growths, however Amid simply cannot match up to Arthur due to one main reason: his class. Amid is of the Mage Fighter class while his counterpart is of the Mage Knight class which is mounted as opposed to the former, and unlike his sister Amid cannot wield staffs. This makes Arthur far more valuable for his movement alone, additionally while Adept is a nice skill it's very unreliable compared to Arthur's far more dependable Wrath skill. Depending on his Father, Arthur can also have pursuit and a higher magic stat, or even inherit Forseti. Come endgame and Amid will seldom see combat and will likely be overshadowed by Ced/Hawk with his solid magic stat and wide range of tomes and staffs, as well as his sister with her higher skillset and staff usage. Conversations In Chapter 6, Amid may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 7, Amid may speak to Linda to recruit her. In Chapter 8, Amid may speak to Fee/Hermina, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Amid. In Chapter 8, if Amid moves to a certain spot in between the mountains, he may speak to Jake, and Amid will gain three magic defense points. In the Final Chapter, if neither Amid nor Linda has a lover, Amid may speak to her, and she will gain a point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 100+1 *Lene/Laylea: 0+2 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Linda: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Etymology Amid is a corruption of Airmed, a deity from Irish mythology. Trivia *Amid and Linda are the only substitute characters related by blood to the characters they replace. *Amid and Linda are the only substitute characters with Holy Blood, in which both have Minor Thrud. *Amid, Linda and their mother Ethnia are the only Thrud descendants without the family lineage's trademark silver hair. *Amid and Soren are the only playable Wind Mages in the Fire Emblem series. *Amid is the only playable character with in Genealogy Of The Holy War who has Thrud Holy Blood that does not have the skill Wrath. Gallery File:Amid_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Amid from the Super Tactics Book. File:Amid_(TCG_Series_0).jpg|Amid, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Wind Mage. File:Amid_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Amid, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Wind Mage. File:Amid TCG.jpg|Amid, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. B12-091HN.png|Amid as a Mage Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:amid-arthur.gif|Amid's portrait Amid as a Wind Mage.png|Amid as a Wind Mage in Genealogy of the Holy War. Amid as a War Mage.png|Amid as a Mage Fighter in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters